


Sky

by ichikonohakko



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Sparked by what Dino said: Skies are delicate and mysterious, Tri-ni-set theory, basically a what-if scenario considering the Sky tri-ni-sette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: At times, their Bosses are different people.--In which the Tri-Ni-Sette Skies have much more complicated and mysterious side-effects that can make Tsuna, Uni, and Byakuran not only sense what each other feels, but even swap bodies with each other.
Relationships: Gamma & Uni | Yuni, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Uni & Byakuran, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Sky

Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi were the two people who understood the Vongola Decimo the best out of anyone else in the world.

Thus, it wasn’t a surprise that they were the first ones to notice when Tsuna started to act differently when he was dealing with things that he wasn’t particularly good at. The first time it happened was on the mafia history lesson held by Reborn, where Tsuna recited everything Reborn had taught him with a song that suspiciously sounded like a lullaby. The Sun Arcobaleno, of course, was the first to question him about it.

Tsuna didn’t say anything, he just smiled a smile that belonged to somebody else.

Gokudera Hayato and Reborn were the ones who’d seen it first hand, and he wasted no time to call Gamma of Giglionero.

Reborn, too, decided to ask the others about what just happened.

“The three of them are connected, now more than ever before,” Verde had been the one who answered Reborn’s question. “At last, the Tri-ni-sette policy finally found their True Successors. And the power of the stones is now equally held between all three artifacts. Checkerface has already said so as well, the Skies are the ones holding most of the policy’s power.”

“And what does that mean for Tsuna?”

“You should know yourself how delicate Skies are, Reborn,” Verde straightened his glasses. “Your son won’t just be the son you know. He’ll have a bit more of our Sky Princess and Byakuran in him.”

At that time, nobody knew if that was a good thing or not. But Reborn felt that it wasn’t anything to be worried about. Uni is a nice kid and Byakuran’s pretty much mellowed over the years. But as he saw Tsuna drinking tea and baking cookies like a certain someone from his distant past, Reborn couldn’t help the anxiety that crept up and crawled beneath his skin.

Uni is a nice kid who had a terrible penchant of self-sacrificing herself. If there was one thing that Reborn could believe from his student, it was his desire to make sure that none of his friends are hurt. Vongola Skies throughout the ages have always been territorial and aggressive, but Tsuna possessed the desire to _live_ with his family and friends to compliment his desire to protect everyone…

He wondered if this contradiction will mean something to their daily lives in the future.

It happened rarely, and Tsuna never seemed to acknowledge the time he suddenly acted strangely. So none of them ever talked to him about it, but Reborn realized that it was _serious_ when the next time it happened, Tsuna decimated the newly-formed Neo Estraneo Famiglia into the ground until nothing, not even their shadows, are left.

Mukuro had said that he was as vicious as a pack of hunting dogs. He utilized Vongola’s every resource like a cold-blooded madman as he tore over their operations one by one like he was playing a game. None of these people were spared as Tsuna toyed with them until he finally went over to the enemy base and left blood trailing in his footsteps.

“Was it necessary, Vongola?” Mukuro asked as Tsuna kicked the Don of Neo Estraneo’s corpse away from the research records he had been dying to protect.

Reborn was leaning on the wall next to the exit, watching as his student grinned at Mukuro with a grin that belonged to somebody else.

“It’s more interesting this way, right?”

Chrome was the first to call Bluebell once they returned to the Vongola Mansion while Reborn watched his student made hot chocolate cocoa with plenty of marshmallows on top and know for certain that this is an inevitable part of changing how the Tri-ni-sette policy works.

Yamamoto and Gokudera appeared together, brows furrowed and air to them that was tense all-around. Tsuna, upon realizing his two dearest friends, smiled before offering them hot chocolate.

“You’re not Tsuna, are you?” Yamamoto began, his voice deadly calm. Gokudera was next to him, his emerald-gray eyes didn’t leave his boss’ figure at all. Chrome and Reborn didn’t say anything, but they both looked towards the man wearing the boy’s body with matching glares.

Tsuna smiled at them.

“Don’t be mad at him, he wasn’t good at dealing with this entire Estraneo mess,” the man sighed. “He kept murmuring and his flames kept flickering. The Vongola Sky ring kept resonating with ours and he made _us_ feel anxious too. I just lend my hands a bit,” silence stretched on as the brunet took a marshmallow from the nearby package. “After all, I lost count of how many times I asked Tsunayoshi-kun to deal with my paper works for me!”

“Are you saying that you three did this often?” Reborn questioned.

“No, not really. But our flames have been calling for each other so much more often after the Tri-ni-sette split into three equal parts. Skies are delicate, you know? You shouldn’t stress poor Tsunayoshi-kun so much~”

“Does the boss know what happens every time you guys… do this?” Gokudera’s voice was dire and grave.

“Of course he doesn’t. We just tell each other what happens afterward. Are you going to tell Tsunayoshi-kun what I did today?” Gokudera flinched at that. The notion of telling Tsuna that he had killed people in cold blood was appalling to him. Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, clearly thinking of the same thing. What would Tsuna do if he knew that he had _killed_ somebody _by his own hands_? Reborn had made sure that his student would be able to stomach necessary collateral damage when he dealt with paper works that decide people’s lives. And even then, the death rate of Vongola footman mafiosi saw a 90% drop since Decimo came to power. Tsuna wasn’t kidding when he said that he wanted Vongola to protect people lest he’ll destroy them himself if it didn’t conform to his ideals.

“I guess not,” Byakuran said as he dawned the last of hot chocolate he had in hand. “Tsunayoshi-kun is such an interesting person, don’t you think? It’s like he’s _made_ to be mine and Uni’s compliment.”

Reborn had to grimace at the truth of that statement. The three most powerful Skies of this era are too alike, yet too different. They exist as a contradiction and complement to each other. Tsuna, Uni, and Byakuran are all-encompassing in their own rights, all of them are stubborn and will do anything in their power to achieve what they wish.

Uni and Byakuran desired the world. Uni wanted peace, Byakuran wanted to monopolize, but the two of them wanted the world in their ideals. Tsuna didn’t care about the world, all he cared for was his friends; he was the presence who tethered the two greedy skies. Uni is self-sacrificing, Byakuran is selfish, and Tsuna… Tsuna is the perfect balance between selfishness and self-sacrificing in a way that he’d kill himself if it meant protecting his friends.

Uni, who understood the world and will let it run its course. Byakuran, who didn’t care about that course. And Tsuna, who’d act based on what’s on the line for him.

The three of them are perfect for each other.

“What do you mean… by that…?” Chrome was the one who asked. Reborn had to snort, because what wouldn’t Tsuna _give_ to see his beloved half-Mist Guardian speaking up for herself like this? But he supposed that it was only a given that she’d talk for _Tsuna_ and not for anyone else other than Mukuro and his gang.

“You understand better than anyone, don’t you Arcobaleno?”

And maddeningly, yes, Reborn _does_ understand it better than anyone.

\--

When Vongola Storm Guardian talked to him about what happened to his Boss, Gamma really couldn’t believe it.

The Princess was wonderful and kind as she usually was. Like her grandmother and mother before her, she steered Giglionero away from any conflict that may occur. The fact that the Mare rings are now under the joint-protection of Gesso and Giglionero was spread far and wide enough that nobody tried to wage war over them. And unlike Vongola Decimo and Byakuran, the Princess was content on letting the Giglionero be a small, reclusive Famiglia that minded their own business of protecting Tuscany from the shadows.

Now with the Seven-Three Alliance created between Giglionero, Gesso, and Vongola… peace was finally here in Italia.

But when the Storm Guardian started kicking up a fuss, Gamma couldn’t help but take a closer look at the Princess’ behavior and was actually _surprised_ to find out that it was true.

The Princess never really complained about anything her job as Giglionero Decimo entailed, including the paper works. And she also never drank coffee in her entire _life_ but then he started seeing the Princess sigh and grimace at the sight of paperwork. She also started to drink coffee in the most inopportune times. She also started to look anxious whenever she was confined to small spaces… these are all signs that convinced Gamma that she wasn’t the Princess.

“I-I’m sorry,” the Princess stuttered one day over the second cup of coffee she’d had today. “She’s _really_ tired, so I’m just trying to help…”

He supposed that there _are_ things the Princess will only say to her fellow boss instead of her own family.

“Better you than Byakuran,” Gamma replied easily as he refilled the cup with a decaf latte. Sawada can get coffee addiction, but he’d make sure that when he’s using the Princess’ body, she’d never consumed the caffeine he needed to get through the day.

The Princess had a sheepish smile on her face, but she continued working.

There was only one time. One time that Gamma knew that it was Byakuran and not the Vongola.

The Princess had woken up to the sound of his knocks, as usual. He’d come to deliver her newspaper and tea so they could have breakfast together, the Princess had declined him.

Gamma had been surprised, of course, after all the Princess _never_ rejected him before.

(He supposed there was that time when Byakuran brainwashed her, but Gamma would never _ever_ talk about that in this world)

The Princess, still in her nightgown, had grinned at him.

“I’m not sure you’ll want to eat with _me_ , Gamma~”

And the Princess was off somewhere, unseen by Gamma for the rest of the day.

He decided to call the Vongola Storm Guardian, knowing that he really couldn’t keep this to himself anymore.

(After all, how can he keep his calm when he _knew_ that his precious princess’ body was taken over by the very man who had dulled her soul and stole her smile in some distant world?)

\--

_Am I doing this right?_

_Am I doing the right thing?_

_They’re the ones who tortured Mukuro and the others when they were young, right?_

_Should I do them in? I mean… revenge is bad but I kinda understand where Mukuro is coming from?_

_Aaaahhh!!! That’s such a mafia thing to say!!!!_

Byakuran laughed.

Judging from the expression on Uni’s face, she also heard what he had just heard. They were having tea together while playing some board games in Uni’s study at Giglionero’s base.

“Seems like Sawada-san is having an existential crisis again,” Uni said as she rolled the dice. It landed on a perfect 6 and she moved her piece into a ladder.

“Really, none of us are born into the mafia but Tsunayoshi-kun had the funniest reaction to it!” Byakuran sighed as he rolled a 3, landing onto a snake.

“I hope everyone can help him, though. He must be thinking really hard about this if _we_ can hear it.” Uni rolled another 6, this time getting a snake.

Byakuran hummed.

But the dilemma continued on to the point that it wasn’t a funny thing anymore. His flame started flickering and it was such a foreign feeling because Byakuran had never felt so much _doubtanxietydoubtdoubtdoubt_ all rolling into one like that. But every time he ignited his flames… those feelings would come and overwhelm him.

The messages he’d gotten from Uni said the same.

It was then that he started thinking if there was anything he could do to help Tsunayoshi-kun while igniting his Mare ring.

And quite suddenly, Byakuran found himself face to face with Vongola Storm Guardian, who’s asking him of what he should do regarding the Neo Estraneo Famiglia.

Thinking that he would rid Tsunayoshi-kun of his plight… Byakuran grinned.


End file.
